Doctor Doom (Marvel)
Dr. Victor Von Doom is the archenemy of the Fantastic Four. Despite being a childhood friend of Reed Richards, he was always an arrogant and power-hungry individual so it was unsurprising that he would grow to hate Richards: the only man in the world whose genius surpassed his own. Often shortening his name simply to Dr. Doom this formidable opponent of the Fantastic Four has varied over the years but has usually been portrayed as the ruler of the nation of Latveria - this makes Dr. Doom one of the few supervillains in Marvel that has sufficient influence to be immune to certain laws due to diplomatic immunity. Story Dr. Doom was a member of a tribe in Latveria. His mother was a witch (and was dead) and his father was a healer. The person who rules on that land ordered Dr.Doom father to heal her, but he couldn't. He escaped with his son, and in winter he dead. A Dr.Doom friend found Victor Von Doom and went with him to the tribe. There he found his mother's magical objects and became a dark scientist. Everyone in Latveria hate him in that time, and he escaped. He arrived to an American university, but not to learn, he went to became stronger. He made a machine to make him more handsome, but it wasn't perfect. Reed Richards saw this, and tried to advert him, but he didn't hear to him. When the machine failed, Dr.Doom thought than Richards modified the machine plans, and that's one of the many reasons why he hates him - the resulting accident was said to have disfigured him somehow (though it is suggested the disfigurement was simply a small scar) due to Doom's immense vanity he took to wearing a mask from that day on, convinced he was now hideous. He made the armor in the Himalaya, with a group of monks. Powers Dr. Doom is best known for his superhuman genius that surpasses even the most impressive minds of reality, he is only truly surpassed by Reed Richards when it comes to intelligence, a fact he is bitterly aware of. What many people don't know is that Dr. Doom is also a formidable sorcerer due to his heritage as a Gypsy and his quest to save his mother's soul from the demon Mephisto. On several occasions Dr. Doom has usurped the power of immensely powerful beings such as the Silver Surfer, granting him the Power Cosmic - he has also held the power of the Beyonder for a brief period of time but was not powerful enough to command such godlike power. Other Media Dr. Doom is featured in the Super Hero Squad Show. He the main antagonist of this show where he is in charge of a more kid-friendly version of the Lethal Legion. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:God Wanabe Category:Dictator Category:Evil Genius Category:Sorcerers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Masked Villain Category:Living Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Mad Scientist Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mastermind Category:Disfigured Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Male Villians